Abyssus
Abyssus is an assassin. She was kidnapped, broken and indoctrinated at a very young age. And in that time, became very adept in stealth and sniping. At first, she would act cold and harsh when meeting a new person, though showing legitimate altruism would sway her fairly quick, becoming friendly and generous. Natural abilities She is very agile, able to climb and jump very well. She is very fast, and has borderline inhuman endurance. She is quite capable in both ranged and close combat. She is a deadly sniper, and is exceptional with knives, having used both extensively during her career as an assassin. She is quite familiar with camouflage and a range of survival techniques. She is capable of almost ignoring all pain and bodily needs, remaining fully functional despite extreme hunger or fatigue. She is very resourceful, and will do whatever is necessary to complete her goal. Augmented Abilities Crimson The Crimson she possesses enhances her preexisting physical abilities, making it incredibly hard to tire her. Her strength is increased, and her body is capable of running itself off the Crimson. She can command the Crimson completely, using it to fight, or summon Crimson Knights to fight for her. She can also use it to teleport small distances, though can go over great distances at the cost of greater energy. Suit Her suit is designed to block bladed weapons, and is almost completely resistant to cutting. It can heat its surface to very high temperatures without damage to itself. It can come in contact with extremely hot materials with no damage. It can shift its color and texture to match its background and surroundings. It has an integrated respirator, and its visor is equipped with infrared and night vision. Its interior is kept cool and dry, allowing her to keep up strenuous physical activity for a long period of time. History Youth: 1-5 Abyssus' young years were pleasantly lived. No significant events occured during this time. Adolescense: 6-10 At the age of five, Abyssus was kidnapped from her home. She was smuggled off-planet within the night. Afterwards, she was torn apart mentally via beating and starvation, until she was absolutely submissive. She was then taught to kill- the location of the heart, major arteries, bones easily broken, knifeplay. This happening over the course of a year. After this, she began running field missions, with a remotely controlled implant embedded in the side of the skull, set to induce a pleasure response on taking a life. (The scar from this implant remains above and just behind her left temple) Kill count: 58 Pre-teens: 11-13 By now, emotion has been eliminated from her, her implant simply drove her to kill those. At this point, the planet she now called 'home' was entering a state of severe political unrest, caused by its failing economy due to rapidly draining resources. She had become what they referred to as a 'Night Terror'. So called because of the nightmares by which they were constantly plagued, inducing nonstop screaming while asleep. She has become well familiar with knives and her sniper rifle over the years, able to use them both to maximum effect. She is kept under control via a blend of drugs, a side effect being her stunted growth. Kill count: 315 Teen years: 14-18 Guerilla combat has broken out across the globe, the colony planet's districts begin to divide into their own states.. She is used mainly to assassinate enemy generals. During the infiltration stages of her missions, she is forced to make conversation. Her mental horizons begin to expand. When the opportunity to do so arises, she spends her time learning to read and write. Her skills continue to expand, becoming adept at camouflage during the guerilla fighting. Kill count: 528 Young adult: 19-21 She has begun to voraciously absorb knowledge from every source she can possibly find. This concerns the leaders of her faction, they discourage this, but to no avail. At this point, she is nearing her skill ceiling. Due to the frequent raids of mines occurring in this period, she becomes an excellent climber. Kill count: 671 Adulthood: 22-23 She has reached her full potential as an assassin : merciless, efficient, intelligent... too intelligent. She has returned to self-awareness, becoming a liability to her superiors. At the age of 22, she is impregnated in the hopes her child would inherit a similar level of skill to her. The child is birthed via C-section, resulting in the scar on her abdomen. They are separated immediately, and she is beaten half to death and thrown out into a nearby settlement in the dead of night, the wound on her gut still open. Despite this, she manages to drag herself to a house, the owner of which brings her to the hospital. She is stitched up and given a blood transfusion, but the wound is revealed to be badly infected, too late to save her womb, forcing an emergency hysterectomy. She spends almost a year there in rehabilitation, her mental state stabilizing, but not repaired. No longer under the influence of her captors, she spends every waking moment learning as much as possible. Kill count: 719 Red Army: 24-26 Shortly after, the settlement in which she was dropped is overtaken by a PMC, calling themselves the Red Army. Immediately upon hearing of her supposed battle prowess, they fast-track her recovery with the best medicine and treatments available. They hire her immediately upon recognizing her skill, shortly after, the RA takes over the colony planet, ending its war. She is quickly moved offworld to Salbedien, a planet carrying a large military presence, and rumored to be dabbling in illegal genetic manipulation. They give her one of the best suits available to them: the Salamander, a suit providing unprecedented protection from chemical, projectile, or bladed weaponry, which she still wears to this day, along with her rifle. On Salbedien, she finds the young, feral Jack in the planet's woods, and brings him in, befriending him. Later, an early-model cyborg named Solomon joins the RA's forces, along with an Ardoris Volucris named Arbiter. The four of them form a 'Misfit unit', so named due their general oddity. Due to her psychosis, she earns the codename 'Laughing Banshee'. Shortly after the RA's takeover of the planet, she meets Dervicus, when he speaks with the RA's commanders. They begin talking, and she quickly realizes the way she likes him. She decides to leave the RA after learning more and more about the world outside war from him, taking on the work of a bounty hunter and assassin. Kill count: 816 Themes Midnight Dread (Music)|Abyssus' Main Theme Category:Characters Category:Humans